


Same time, same place

by BuffyImpala20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: Very emotional drabble.





	Same time, same place

"I'd like... I'd like to make all of your dreams come true. I'd like to erase everything you do not want. But you know I live only through your eyes.  
I'd like for you to be happy every moment of every day. I'd like to be with you, just like this, forever.  
I wish I could love you for as long as you're here. I want to give you what you don't have. You know I live only through your eyes, though.  
So, if you want to carry me in your heart, I'm begging you... and you know why. I love you."  
You were lying in bed with Sam curled up by your side, his eyes were closed.  
"It's time. I'm sorry he won't ever hear those beautiful words." You turned around and Billie was by the window.  
When you died and went on the other side she gave you a precious gift: one last day with your Sammy. Twenty-four hours with your first and only love. Twenty-four hours to say goodbye, even if he could not see you.  
Since you bled out in a vampire nest, you watched Sam take your body to the bunker and place it on the couch. Sitting on the floor next to you, he cried and drank the whole day. Dean was unable to do anything, too numb because of his own pain.  
You got up, tears heavily rolling down your cheeks. "Goodbye, babe."  
Billie put a hand on your shoulder and you both disappeared into thin air.

\---

A few hours later Sam woke up with a painful headache and for a moment his eyes widened, as if he had suddenly remembered something.  
He turned around and took a small box out of his nightstand. He looked at it for a long time, then decided to open it.  
The next morning Dean noticed Y/N/N's engagement ring on a chain around Sammy's neck while the two brothers were preparing the funeral pyre.


End file.
